


Nightmares

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [39]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Family moments, Gordon is referred to as Joshua because of that, M/M, family of three au, just some soft family fluff, mentions of nightmares but nothing too big, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Joshua has a nightmare.Set in the Family Of Three au by holdyourbreathfornow!
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Series: HLVRAI Requests [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Kudos: 49





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdyourbreathfornow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourbreathfornow/gifts).



> Request: #16 gordon and coomer??  
> 16\. “it’s just a nightmare. I’ve got you.”

When Joshua woke up, he didn’t know why he was scared. He didn’t know what was wrong, not completely, but he knew he was scared. That’s all that really mattered. He grabbed Mr. Fluffkins from the bed, arms wrapped tight around the little cat toy, sliding off his bed, half dragging the blanket with him, but abandoning that rather quickly. 

He was at his father’s room in moments, pushing open the door and climbing partially up into the bed. The movement woke his dad up, a soft noise, rolling over to look down at the side of the bed, and then sitting up when he realize it was Joshua. 

“Hey Freckles....” Joshua sniffled, and there was a hum, before he was lifted up into the bed, where his papa was already starting to wake up, sitting up as well. 

“Had... had a nightmare.” Joshua mumbled into Dad’s chest, and he hummed back, arms wrapped tight around Joshua, joined a moment later by Papa wrapping his arms around the two of them. 

“It’s just a nightmare, kiddo, I’ve got you.” Dad hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of Joshua’s head, who nodded just a bit. 

“Can... can I stay in here?” He mumbled, and Dad smiled, shifting slightly, Papa pulling away so they could lay down comfortably, Joshua nestled into the space between them, his arms wrapped around Mr. Fluffkins, stuck there by both his father’s arms. 

“Course.” It was mumbled into the back of his head by Papa, who already seemed to be falling back asleep as Joshua calmed, snuggled down in between the two of them, relaxing slowly. 

“You can always stay with us.” Dad hummed softly, and Joshua sniffled, smiling slightly, settling back to sleep, protected.

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some soft dad stuff


End file.
